海克托爾
海克托爾（Hector'、ヘクトル） 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍中三個角色之一，也是之前的作品. 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍中的次要角色。. Unlike most lords, he is an 斧-wielder, and the first in the series to wield, before promotion, only one weapon which is not a 劍. He also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 資料 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 In The Blazing Blade, Hector is a young lord and a good friend of 艾利烏德. Hector’s parents died of a disease and his older brother, Uther, is the current lord of 奧利提亞. He and Eliwood have had a match every 2 months since they were 12, and have had about 30, making him 17. In chapter 7 if you visit the house he is waiting for Eliwood for the match. His fighting style is rash and somewhat dangerous as a result of being self-taught in wielding an axe. He is bold by nature, and his straightforward, blunt mannerisms are often a source of consternation among Lycian nobility. Tiring of the inaction on the part of the Lycian nobility against Marquess Laus’s recent suspicious activity, he gathers his axe and sets out on a quest to help Eliwood search for his father Elbert with the assistance of some of his Ostian colleagues, 賽拉 the cleric, 馬修 the thief, and Oswin the knight. His personality has a surprising compatibility with 琳’s and they strike up an unusual friendship ranging from provoking each other to chasing each other on with offhand remarks. This frequently confuses Eliwood, who cannot tell whether they are friends or not. Hector's friendship with Eliwood mostly is a friendly rivalry between the two. In his epilogue, he expects that his future son to have a rivalry with Eliwood's son. However, in their B-Support, Hector tells Eliwood about a dream that he had been having, one where a blue-haired man with a great beard is talking affectionately to his blue-haired daughter. Eliwood remarks that Hector was having a vision of the future. He also mentions that he saw a red-haired Pheraen boy taking his daughter away, much to his anger at Eliwood. Later on in the story, Hector’s brother Lord Uther dies of disease. Oswin was given strict orders not to tell him, which angered him greatly when he realized his brother had died, until Eliwood convinced him to forgive Oswin. He grieves for a short time, but then gets over it to help stop Nergal. Hector eventually acquires the legendary axe 阿爾瑪茲, used by the legendary Durban. This is a foreshadowing to the events of The Binding Blade with the saying "He who wields Armads shall die not peacefully, but in battle"; a warning which Hector took seriously but chose to accept in order to help Eliwood. If he has an A support with Lyn, 芙羅利娜, or Farina, he will marry her in the game’s ending, also unlocking a special CG scene per character. However, giving him an A support with Lyn also enables a special conversation between the two to occur during Chapter 29x in Eliwood’s story or 31x in Hector’s story, unlocking a special song in the sound room in the process. Giving him an A support with Lyn also allows another conversation to happen between him and Lyn during the final chapter of Hector’s story after she has spoken with Eliwood during the final chapter in Hector’s story as well, but nothing extra will be unlocked at that time even if Hector speaks to her. After the end of Hector's story, if he has achieved an A Support with any of the women above, additional scenes are added to the epilogue. Immediately after the battle, Hector and his wife invite the Tactician he met during his journey to his wedding but is saddened that they are going to leave shortly after. He asks them to name his first child who he believes is going to be a boy, but his wife thinks it will be a girl. Though he strongly opposes the thought, he nevertheless remembers the name the Tactician gave him and eventually named his first born, a girl, 莉莉娜. Several years later, Hector invites 艾利烏德 to Castle Ostia to discuss the unrest happening in Bern. He meets Eliwood's son, 羅伊, for the first time and has Lilina befriend and play with him as their father's discuss important matters. Unsure what to do about the revolution occurring in Bern, Hector vows to do what he must should it pose a threat to his kingdom, even sacrificing his life in exchange. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Hector also appeared in The Binding Blade, albeit only briefly before he died from injuries sustained in battle against the Bern army in the defense of Araphen, thus fulfilling Durban’s prediction. Hector was the father of the character 莉莉娜. It was also revealed that Marquess Thria, Lord Orun, was his half-brother, and Roland was his ancestor. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;奧斯提亞的勇將 :Eliwood's friend and brother of the Marquess of Ostia. Prefers action to court formality登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 斧 |Skill= 阿爾瑪茲 小盾 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game three times. 基礎數據 進階數據 |85% |50% |10% |10% |30% |10% |5% |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Description: Marquess Ostia's younger brother. Reckless, but loyal. Recruitment Eliwood's Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from Turn 3. Hector's Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. 基礎數據 *'' Eliwood’s Story ''** Hector’s Story Promotion Gains D }} 進階數據 |90% |60% |45% |35% |30% |50% |25% |} Supports *艾利烏德 *琳 *Oswin *馬修 *芙羅利娜 *賽拉 *Farina Overview Of the three lords in The Blazing Blade, Hector possesses the highest raw power and physical durability, although his Resistance prior to promotion can be somewhat low. While Lyn specializes in Speed and Skill and Eliwood tends toward a more balanced stat layout, Hector's three main selling points are his HP, Strength, and Defense. This, combined with the fact that the majority of the enemies earlygame are either axe or lance wielders, mean that Hector will rarely ever have to worry about survival. Like Eliwood, Hector will have troubles doubling enemies early on; however, unlike Eliwood, these difficulties will stretch much further into the game thanks to Hector's lower Speed base and growth. On the other hand, Hector's high damage output along with his Wolf Beil make him a excellent Knight/Cavalier killer as well as an effective counter to several of the earlygame bosses (while Eliwood can do the same, he suffers from a weapon triangle disadvantage), allowing him to gain a good amount of Experience quickly. Unfortunately, Hector will rarely OHKO units, and his lack of doubling capacity mean that he will not score many kills outside of bosses, which may hamper his Experience gain. In addition, his low Skill base may cause his accuracy to suffer, although the weapon triangle advantage he enjoys over lance users will help this somewhat. As the game progresses, the number of lance-wielding enemies such as Cavaliers and Soldiers increases dramatically, allowing Hector to reap enormous benefits as his high Strength and Defense along with his weapon triangle advantage both factor into his combat performance. In addition, at this point Hector's Speed growth may have pulled up his Speed enough to start doubling some slower enemies; this will allow him to ORKO many more things. Conversely, however, the number of magic-wielding enemies also increases, causing Hector to suffer somewhat in this respect due to his low Avoid and Resistance. Unfortunately, Hector's affinity, Thunder, is rather redundant considering his already-high Defense, still, it boosts his avoid, critical avoid and crit chance as well. However, his fast-building Support with Eliwood remedies this to an extent, as Eliwood's affinity will provide him with some offensive bonuses as well. His other support options are Lyn and Florina, both of which build slightly more slowly but provide him with some deadly offensive bonuses whilst simultaneously providing some much needed durability to his would-be partners, as well as even more Avoid. While Hector possesses some other supports, these will be mostly unfeasible gameplay-wise. In Eliwood's story, Hector enjoys the benefits of an extremely early promotion; however, he may have to compete with Lyn somewhat for it, which may cause him to promote slightly later. Nevertheless, he will do very well in Eliwood's mode thanks in large part to his high power and durability, although as mentioned, his low Speed and accuracy will cause him to have some difficulty in scoring ORKO's. In his own story, on the other hand, Hector is hampered by the fact that he cannot promote until after Chapter 29, and his extremely low unpromoted Speed will really start to show when he gets attacked by promoted enemies, at which point even his high Defense cannot help him much. In addition, magical enemies that attack Hector pose a very real threat to him, and even after his promotion, Hector does not have many opportunities to gain levels. Despite this, Hector's high Strength and his Wolf Beil (if he still possesses it) make him a good candidate for killing Wyvern Lords and Generals, and thus provide a good source of Experience post-promotion. Finally, Hector's low Movement may cause him to have trouble getting to combat and/or the Throne/Gate in certain chapters, such as Victory or Death, and his high Constitution does not allow many mounted units to Rescue him, either (a prominent exception is Eliwood); this may hamper the turn count and by extension the Tactics Rank, if the player is playing for Ranks. All things considered, Hector is a solid unit with good offense and defense but whose low Speed and Skill may serve to hurt him in the long run. Nevertheless, Hector will perform well in combat and is a definite good choice to use, especially since the game more or less forces the player to use him. In other words, Hector is a very good unit whose potential should not be wasted. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Death quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' Death quotes (Eliwood's Mode) :Hector/The Blazing Blade Quotes 英雄雲集 :Hector/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; General of Ostia : Hector returned to Ostia and became her Marquess. His bond of friendship with Eliwood remains eternally strong. ; Hector and Farina : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Farina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. ; Hector and 芙羅利娜 : Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. ; Hector and 琳 : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hector is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * 語源 Hector is speculated to be named after Hector of Troy, a hero from the Iliad known for his honor as well as his prowess in battle, who is killed by Achilles. Another likely source could be Sir Ector, foster father of King Arthur. This is evidenced by Roy’s resemblance to Arthur. The verb "hector" means "to harass, bully, or speak in an intimidating way" and may be a reference to his personality. 軼事 *In the game, Hector’s battle animation shows an entirely blue outer cape, while his official artwork in The Blazing Blade and his in-game portrait show an entirely red outer cape. However, in The Binding Blade and his unpromoted battle sprite in Fire Emblem, the cape he wears is blue on the outside and red on the inside. * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Hector landed 45th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Hector won 3rd place in the official Japanese poll of Blazing Blade. The Male/Female ratio was 1:1. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 6th place out of 791 with 26,557 votes, making him the second highest voted character from The Blazing Blade, and 3rd most popular male character overall. His Binding Blade incarnation placed 271st, and amassed 815 votes, making him 17th place in the Binding Blade portion. *When wielding any 斧 other than 阿爾瑪茲, he uses his right hand. When using Armads, however, the axe will switch to his left hand. *When doing a critical hit with Armads, Hector will land holding it in his right hand. *In Hector's artwork for Heroes, in his attacking and special artwork, Armads is in his left hand, while in his damaged artwork, it's in his right. *Even after Uther dies, Hector still says,"tell my brother." *Hector’s C support conversation with Eliwood reveals that they are both 17 years old in The Blazing Blade. The conversation states that they have been sparring once every two months since they were 12 years old, and they had 30 or 31 matches. *The ending text for Hector and whichever person he marries (Lyn, Florina, or Farina) are almost completely identical whenever the Tactician is present in the ending. *Hector is the only Lord in the series that can use axes before promotion. *In Eliwood/Hector B Support, Hector sees the future, where he has his daughter, Lilina, (Eliwood laughs at this) a beard, and Hector sees how Lilina marries Roy, Eliwood's son. *The General and Trickster in Hector's SpotPass team in 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 represent Oswin and 馬修, respectively, while the two Falconknights represent 芙羅利娜 and Farina, both of whom can be paired with Hector in The Blazing Blade. *In Awakening, the axe he wielded in his The Binding Blade artwork was made into a usable weapon called Hector's Axe. *In 英雄雲集 Tempest Trial "To Die on a Battlefield" Hector appears as both one of the bonus allies, and as the final boss. **In his appearance as a boss, if the trial is played on the Lunatic 7, Hector has 85 HP 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色